


blood-caked skin

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Modern AUs & misc. [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Domestic, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Byleth takes care of Dimitri, and he returns the favour.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Modern AUs & misc. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	blood-caked skin

When they arrived back from the recent battle, most of them were coated in some blood but not a vicious amount, unlike their vivacious leader who's cape was smouldered and drenched in it. He dragged it across the earth enough to muddy it, and the stench of such fresh grounds with withered bloods was enough for anyone to hold their breath without any verbal instruction to do so.

So each time there was a battle much like this one, but mostly when it was bigger for their campaign, Byleth would lead him around by his red caked gauntlets and help him take off all the layers of wet cloth and rigid armours until the public bath was free of anyone but them. Then he helped him collect his clothes, and grabbing some of his own before leaving to the bath.

"Come on. I'll help wash your hair, get that blood off you."

Every time they did this routine, he was compliant but only if Byleth was the one laying a hand on him. When they entered the baths, the air was hot with steam, and the waters was probably still scalding in a soothing way. Byleth couldn't wait to sink in, but he had someone else to take care of.

"Shower first, I need to check for injuries... Good thing I spent time brushing up on my faith and healing."

They shuffled to the changing rooms, laying both their clean and dirtied clothes before taking a stray towel to cover themselves modestly before they entered the showers. When they arrived, he noted how the water flowed seemingly from nowhere, _'guess it must be magic..',_ Dimitri felt Byleth gently lather his back with soap, spreading and rubbing it in circles as the caked blood started to loosen and be washed away. He flushed, not just from the steam but the way Byleth's palm felt against his scarred and jaggedly-healed skin from poor self-care.

"You should take care of yourself. Even if you don't want to, I can't be here all the time to tend to you. You'll barely let any of the proper healers close." 

Byleth took a deep breath, steadying himself as he noticed his tone turn cold, which was the last thing Dimitri needed. He exhaled silently, focusing on healing the nicks and scratches he could see with the caked layers of blood removed.

"I'm sorry. I just.. You frustrate me so much, first you don't believe I'm real and then you keep doing stupid things that hurt you. I wish you'd just stop, and just... think."

He pushed Dimitri's arm to turn him around before pushing him to sit on a small stool so he could reach his hair, the blond obeyed, and Byleth started to scrub the shagged and dirtied hair to cleanliness.

Occasionally, Dimitri would let out a grunt or a sigh but mostly he was content to just stare into space, and at some time he'd pulled Byleth close by his waist, hugging him enough to place his head onto his stomach. He enjoyed the way the pads of Byleth's fingers brushed against his scalp, and more than anything he enjoyed the grooves of his toned stomach against his own miserable face. Being close with Byleth like this, it allowed him to feel as though he were real. Both himself and Byleth. For the longest time he was lost to his own illnesses, his mind playing tricks on him, sometimes it was believing his ghosts were real but others it was believing he never even existed, that _he_ was the ghost who wouldn't stop haunting everyone else. But this warmth, the smell of soaps and creams, the steam in the tiled room... The closeness and the texture of skin against his, scraping lovingly without a sound. 

"I'm sorry too. I know I can be... Stubborn but, you were gone for so long, and now that you're here I barely want to let you go because I'm afraid you'll leave, or maybe I'll find that you never came back at all. That I'm back to my old ways, talking with ghosts no one can see but me."

His voice was mumbled, and it held a certain timber, a certain tone Byleth couldn't help but take in stride as he gently cradled the back of his tilting head, washing the soap and grime out of his hair. The once long lost calming chamomile yellows revealed and released from the dirty blonde and reds from mud, and dust and blood. After he was sure he'd gotten rid of most of the soap, he leaned down to kiss Dimitri, cupping his humid face with wet hands.

When their lips met it wasn't in a smouldering heat, not in any way sexual. It was like returning to a crackling fire after battle, going home weary to rest and being greeted by a lover, beckoned in by the sweet promise of comfort and safety. Then they pulled apart and it felt like their situation was just a bit less shit than it was before, as they had each other.

"I think you should be all clean from the blood. I'll leave you to do the rest as I too wash away those regrets."

"Do you regret choosing me, Beloved?"

He tucked a thick strand of wet hairs behind Dimitri's ear before leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"I think I regret not being able to help you more." 

The blond pursed his lips, but nodded in recognition, not letting Byleth budge from his hold.

"... I'll wash you."

The other sighed as Dimitri stood and he took his seat. The blonde began a similar ritual of massaging his skin, ridding it of oil and dirt of battle. He could never get tired of this routine of theirs, he loved the feel of Byleth's skin under his palms, he loved showing his appreciation in such a visible way. But most of all he loved to mark every little unhealed scar with a kiss, his own brand of devotion, and he loved the way Byleth would lean into the press of his chafed lips.

"You don't have to kiss _every_ single one, you know."

He carried on nonetheless.

"I know. But I want to anyway."

When he kneeled to reach Byleth's shoulders comfortably he could feel Byleth's hands at his own ones.

"Do you want to take it further?"

"No. Just let me do this for you."

Byleth's cheeks went even redder as Dimitri gave him a gentle smile between the threads of wet hair that leaned in front of his face messily, he lifted a hand to push them aside before giving him a kiss.

"If you wish."

He felt Dimitri's wet hand come between his legs and take his injured knee with care as he pushed his legs open, Byleth opening them himself with only a hint of hesitancy at the idea that this was still technically a public place. Before he could take his word back he felt a soapy hand rest at his groin, and Dimitri began to wash his bottom half whilst tending to his scars on his chest with his lips. Every scrape against his skin felt heavenly, and if it was him thinking that it was anything but blasphemy as he was the Goddess herself now. He relished in the rough hand that caressed his wet thigh and trailed up to encase his hardening cock.

"Dimitri.."

He hunched over him, hugging him close as he felt the fist around his cock tighten and pick up pace to something less gentle, he shivered the scars on Dimitri's palms brushed against the underside of his shaft. When he felt his thumb dip into the slit at the head of his cock teasingly he let out a wet groan, his eyes squeezed shut, feeling the familiar heat build at the pit of his stomach.

"More. Pl, Please."

The blond sucked a mark onto his chest, he licked the new bruise and moved closer to kiss his nipple before swiftly taking it into his mouth to tug at using his teeth. As much as his own cock was aching to get release, he loved to tease Byleth until he came, it was one of his favourite things to do when they had some respite from duties and battle. By the amount of pre-come and the constant sensitive twitching, he knew Byleth was close, and he dipped his thumb into the head of his cock and gently dragged his foreskin down which made him buck up once more. Dimitri bit down on his nipple, forcing him to stay sat with his stray hand at his hip.

"'m close..!"

"Stay. Still." With a growl, he leaned up to meet Byleth in a kiss, the hand from Byleth's hip moving to gently tease at his backside. He felt him squirm as he pushed in a finger whilst still stroking him, he inserted another finger and moved it around gently before Byleth was begging him once more to pick up the pace with swallowed up whines and moans between their hot mouths.

"Dimitri! I think, I think I'm gonna—! Oh!"

He pulled away just enough to let out a guttural groan as Dimitri struck at his prostate, they both settled for a sloppy kiss as rough fingers milked his prostate for all he had in the moment, and when he squeezed his eyes shut just enough he could feel the hot tears being wrung out as his body pulled taut against his lover. He bit down on Dimitri's lip, teeth clattering together, whilst scarred fingers kept stretching him open, with a firmness more gentle now that he's spilled between their bodies. For a moment he thought he could go again but then he melted into the kisses being peppered onto his skin and slumped against his lover, with how he felt the soreness in his muscles he knew that idea was a stretch.

"Was that alright, Beloved?"

The blond laid a kiss on his forehead, easing his fingers out. 

"Yeah, felt good.."

With a chuckle he kissed his cheek, and went to grab their towels, helping Byleth put his own one on. He looked at how Byleth leaned on him for some support, and frowned "Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far. The baths will help, I heard Mercedes found some interesting healing herbs to mix in this time, it should help with the muscle ache from earlier."

Byleth shook his head, "No. My legs are just a little floaty, it was nice though so don't worry." He gave a him a small smile before he felt himself be lifted up by Dimitri, _'Guess this is an upside to having a lover with a powerful crest.'_ He sighed as the persistent blond carried him to the bath, placing him into the water before joining him, "This is nice.." He leaned against Dimitri after he settled into the water, enjoying the warmth.

Dimitri pulled him closer, knocking his head against Byleth's gently.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda rusty ngl i hope someone enjoyed it tho OTL


End file.
